Vindicated
by MissBMarie
Summary: Time moves on for Vegeta, and through a wish from two very special women, Goku is brought back to Earth; where he and Vegeta embark on a trip that may change how they look at not only the world around them, but each other. Warning: Yaoi


**Author**: AngelKitty

**Title:** Vindicated

**Summery:** Time moves on for Vegeta, and through a wish from two very special women, Goku is brought back to Earth; where he and Vegeta embark on a trip that may change how they look at not only the world around them, but each other.

**Genre**: Romance – Yaoi

**Rating**: Give me a break. I'll TRY to keep it down, really I will, but we all _know_ it'll go up with time.

**Disclaimer:** None of the various characters, settings or other recognizable parts of various Animes belong to the author - they belong to their respective copyright holders: Dragon Ball Z is Copy right by Akira Toriomyi, English Version by funimation products Inc, and FUNI dubbed. Original Japanese Version Dragon ball Z Original Author: Akira Toryami Produced by: TOEI ANIMATION Co. Ltd. Japan. All original characters and all stories are, however, copyright of the author. No money is being made from the dissemination of this text, it was written purely for the non-commercial enjoyment of this area of fandom. Suing is pointless, as the author has no money.

**Authors Notes**: Well folks, this is going to be my very first Yaoi. I've always been a very big fan of Yaoi, but have never been able to right one that pleases me. So far though, I've enjoyed this story. I don't want it to be one of those uber long ones, but it might be a little longer than my first idea of it. This first chapter (and hopefully this one only), Is from Vegeta's POV.

Without anything else to say. Here's:

**Vindicated**

* * *

The notes carried such a sweet tune, so light and so tender, but only when he sang them. Night after night I'd splurge, lost here, in this dream. They say that when you dream something more than once, that it will become a reality.

I'd go into the: Who the hell is **they**? But that would just lead me way off topic.

This dream was an exception for that theory.

I feel misplaced. Like I'm ensnared in a bubble or just purely am detached from everything around me. And everything around me is detached from me as well. All accept one man. The reason that he's not simply one of the beings surrounding me is because he is superior to the others.

That couldn't be helped though. Nothing would ever break or bend that man.

He was, after all, the great

Goku

* * *

Now I have that god forsaken tune stuck in my head. I can't help but sneer. What was it about that song that had him whistling it whenever we crossed paths? It irritated me….

Though…we hadn't actually seen each other for about six years….

…eh, back to that music…

These humans, and there pop, rock and rap. Then there were the 'Emo' clans. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it would be 'Emo'. All it is, is: boo-boo my girlfriend left me! My dog got hit by a car! My life is so sad and I have to tell you about it.

_Humans_…ugh

Yet, the remarkable part about it is something that perplexes me: Do other humans really care that these 'singers' are _so_ heartbroken? Or do they simply thrive of the fact that some else is as bad off as they are?

Who knows, perhaps I'm wrong all together. It wouldn't be the first time.

Not that I'll ever admit to that…

It was then I realized that if anyone where to know what I was thinking-it would seem as if I cared. I frowned even more at this and pushed myself up from the ground. My back was sore from leaning against the wall so long.

I pressed my weight down against the balcony rail, staring out at the city that surrounded Capsule Corps. People were running about for errands and play time. They scurried in herds, feet pitter-pattering softly; though when all at once that pitter-patter made a very convincing stampede. They seemed like cockroaches to me. Ones I could so easily squash.

A felt myself smirk as I lay my head in my open palm, gazing out into nothingness; dazzled by my own thoughts.

Oh, to taste blood again.

I quickly caught myself though-and gathered up those thoughts, stuffed them in the back of my mind and headed inside, slamming the sliding glass door behind me. It slid, and then bounced off the lock. It had barely touched it!

Damn human contraptions

I sighed heavily, the summer air a comfort as I headed back inside. From upstairs, I could hear my daughter's music blazing as high as that stereo system would allow. How in God's name had I produced such a child? Though she'd never be worthy of the title of a Saiyan, I'd be lying if I said I didn't care about her. Too be completely truthful, she had a control over me. She was my daughter after all. A daughter always needs special care.

When she'd reached her teenage years, she'd seemed to find more contentment in confiding in me rather than her mother. For what reason, I'm not sure, but the majority of what could have been my training time eventually became Bura's blabbing hours.

A human thing I supposed

After all, that's what Bura was truly meant to be: A Human.

I crossed the hall for what would be the second time today. I had managed to fall asleep on that balcony earlier; though how I'm not sure. With Trunks' executives running in and out of the building, it's hard to sleep at any hour; day especially.

Trunks would have made a wonderful fighter. He was strong, and ready to be a warrior. But who was I to deprive Bulma of the one thing she really wanted from her children? It was clear when Bura began to get older than any hopes of her running even a small department of Capsule Corps just simply wasn't going to happen. So everything Bulma had ever worked for depended on Trunks.

I had many opportunities to take that away from her, and form Trunks into my ideal son, but I never brought myself to do it. Trunks was good at what he did, and was content with it.

So, this made me the last heir to the Vegeta-sei royal bloodline. True, any decedents of mine and my children would be Saiyan; but that didn't make them royal. This fact wasn't easy for me to accept at first, but I'm not one to avoid reality. That was the way things were, and I could live with that.

I made my way down the hall to the bathroom, letting the steam roll out for a moment before I entered. I could smell the lilac popery already. Bulma loved lilacs.

I turned the sink water on, running my hands under cold substance before opening the window and letting all the heat escape as the summer breezes worked their way in. I dropped my weight on the window panel, gazing out at the forest that surrounded Capsule Corps; directly opposite the city.

I always found that ironic. I lived in the one place that sat between civilization and nature. I suppose it was the ideal place for me. I hated big cities and Bulma loved them.

"What do _you_ want?" Bulma's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I huffed, sitting myself on the ridge of the bathtub as she lay soaking in the steamy water. She smiled at me, eyes tired and groggy. "Pervert" she sneered playfully, bringing her hands up to cover her breasts. She only laughed as I cocked an eyebrow.

I sighed again, folding my hands in front on me as I peered over my shoulder at her. Her laugh lines formed delicately around her aging eyes and lips. She crinkled her nose a bit; sighing as she hugged her body tightly.

Bulma was dying. She hadn't even touched her 50's, and she was fading on me. Her life energy was particularly low today. It had been lowering dramatically the past couple days. I wasn't prepared for this, but like every other time in my life, it's just the way things were.

"So stranger," she said with a small smile, "Where've you been all day?" I didn't look at her, I couldn't. My eyes darted to the floor as I spoke.

"I feel asleep on the balcony." I said plainly. I heard her laugh a little, which only made me more uneasy about all this.

"How could you possibly sleep with that racket?" She asked, referring to Trunks' usually commotion and Bura's pounding music that even in her weak state, Bulma could still hear. I shrugged a bit, only peering at her for a moment. She was looking at me. I didn't want to look at her. I just wasn't ready.

I heard her sigh again. She was growing frustrated with me. "You know Bura can't live off of Capsule Corps productions all her life." She said. We'd never discussed this before. Why was she bringing it up now? "She's going to have to do _something_. I won't allow her to live of the crust of humility." I bit my bottom lip as she went on to talk about how she worried about her daughter, seeing that Bura really had no talent; for although Bura would like to believe so, shopping _cannot_ be a career.

I cleared my voice, an idea springing to mind, but knowing it would be offensive toward Bulma. Bulma hated that all of a sudden, Bura 'loved her daddy more'. It wasn't that she resented me for it-she just wanted her only daughter to turn to her for help.

To be honest, I was on Bulma's side. I absolutely hated it when Bura came to me with a guy problem. No, I don't know why he hasn't returned your call. If he doesn't pick up the check, yes, he _is_ an asshole. And it does NOT matter what underwear you wear because number one, it's not like he'll be seeing it (at least he better not be) and number two, you do not leave this house with anything that could possibly reveal your undergarments in any way possible.

She never really seemed to grasp any of those. The last one disturbed me the most. I shook my head of the thoughts though, realizing we'd fallen very quiet.

"She could model." I offered, "She loves being in front of the camera." I heard Bulma laugh, an almost bitterness in her voice. We had raised a very stuck up young girl.

"That requires discipline." She argued. I shrugged,

"Fine, maybe Marron can soften up her boss and get her a job as a waitress." Bulma laughed again. The idea of Bura actually doing any labor _was_ very entertaining. After a few moments, Bulma continued once more,

"You think you could talk to Trunks about it?" she asked. A shiver shot down my spine, "He can arrange a photo shoot for her." I would have to be the one to ask Trunks to do it, for Bulma wouldn't be able to. She just had to do that didn't she? How like her…

I wanted to get mad at her for it, but I knew better. It was nothing she could help. I knew that if she could though-she would have. That was Bulma. She'd sacrificed just about everything she'd ever worked for, for the sake of this family; and for me.

Behind me I could hear her breath become unsteady.

"I'll talk to him." I said quickly, turning to look at her. I didn't have time to dilly-dally anymore. She smiled at me, opening weak eyes. Oh how I hated to see her like this. It was so unlike her to be weak. She would have made a wonderful Saiyan.

That thought had crossed my mind many times. The Gods had blessed me when I arrived here on Earth. Who would have thought that a human woman would ever be compatible to a Saiyan? It was unheard of, but Bulma was the living proof.

Or would have been the living proof

Why did I mock myself so?

"You know what I miss?" I immediately snapped out of my thoughts as she stared up at the ceiling, taking heavy breaths. "I miss all those adventures Goku and I use to go on." She said. I winced at that name, but out of respect, said nothing. "There are so many things in this world you couldn't even begin to imagine." She continued on, "And I was lucky enough to see them."

Her head turned to me slightly. Her short aqua hair had dried from being underwater and was frizzing only a little. "You Saiyans" she blurted, "I know you like to travel. I don't know how I kept you here so long." She said softly. Her hand reached out of the water. I leaned forward, grasping it tightly between my own hands. She was so pale-almost pure white. She looked back up at the ceiling, "You should go see it" She said. "You'd love it I'm sure." She took another short breath.

Her eyes widened a bit, mouth falling ajar, but then she smile contentedly, eyes falling lidded, "Chi-Chi" she murmured, "How'd I know I'd see you here."

I squeezed her hand tighter as it fell limp in my hand

She was gone.

I slid off the edge of the tub while knees bent onto the furry carpet and held her hand for awhile longer. Could I really do this? How could I possibly live without her? She was my rock; she was what kept me going here. She was all I had.

But like I said, I'm not one to avoid reality. I let her hand fall back into the water, and silently prayed to myself. I prayed for the peace I knew she deserved. I felt the window open as the popery began to die away, and left. The door slammed behind me.

The stairs seemed to last forever as I made my way to Trunks' office. I knew I'd be interrupting some sort of meeting, but I really didn't think he'd mind.

He was surprised to see me when I opened the door; his brows cringed as she stood from his seat.

"Dad" he blurted. I inhaled sharply.

"We have to talk."

**End**

* * *

Thoughts? Ideas? What do YOU think will happen? I'll explain why Chi-Chi is dead in the next chapter….oops…well if you didn't figure that one out yourself, then…well…sorry :-/

Special thanks to **James!** I wouldn't have been able to get through this first chapter without you (and I just know how much you love Goku/Vegeta Yaoi's ;-) )


End file.
